


The Dragon and His Nephew

by Viscount_Ember



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (for a long time), (he's a welcome guest), (kind of), (on a large scale), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Family, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Northern Water Tribe, Not Canon Compliant, Order of the White Lotus, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Iroh (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Past Child Abuse, Protective Iroh, Protective Pakku, Protective Yue, Protective Yugoda, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Recovery, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Water Tribe Zuko (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Ember/pseuds/Viscount_Ember
Summary: Iroh looked at the broken little boy in his care and decided to protect him. He wouldn't allow this child to destroy himself on a hopeless quest for his abuser. Instead, he asked one of his White Lotus friends to help find a safe place for them.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Kanna & Pakku (Avatar), Order of the White Lotus & The Gaang (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar), Yue & Zuko (Avatar), Yugoda & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 356
Kudos: 1796





	1. Iroh: Beginnings

Iroh was a prince, a retired general, and member of a secret global peace movement. Thus, he considered himself quite good at holding back his own emotions and focusing on the task in front of him. There were two moments that served as exceptions: the death of his son Lu Ten and the scene that had unfolded earlier today. Iroh’s brother Ozai, a cruel man in general, had expressed the full depth of his ruthlessness on a thirteen-year-old boy.

Prince Zuko was lying on a bed in a cabin aboard a small boat. His face was covered in thick white bandages and he had not been conscious for two days. Ozai banished him immediately after the Agni Kai, never permitted to return unless he completed the impossible task of capturing the Avatar who disappeared a century ago. In another life Iroh may have challenged his brother to another Agni Kai on the spot, but instead a heartbroken uncle broke through the crowd and swept the injured child into his arms.

“I’m going with him. He’ll need guidance,” were the only words Iroh had said while kneeling to hold the boy against his chest.

“Very well, but he must be off the island by sunset,” Ozai had replied. The man didn’t even wait for his son to recover before casting him out of his home. A small ship was prepared and the boy’s ‘mission’ was written on a short, impersonal note.

That is where he had been left to pull a shattered child back together: on a small dilapidated boat sailing into a violent world. Iroh had stayed in Zuko’s room the entire time, a small cot was the only comfort he ordered for himself. His worst fear was that the boy would wake up and think he was totally alone.

For years Iroh tried to protect his nephew and niece from their father’s cruelty, but there was only so much he could do. They were his children, not Iroh’s. This fact didn’t prevent the old man from feeling like a failure. He swore to himself over and over that the boy now under his care would never be endangered like that again. Never.

“Ugh…” a small groan sounded from Zuko. His small body began to tremble and shake. The eyelid on his uncovered side fluttered weakly.

“Zuko,” Iroh whispered softly.

“Wha…father…please…” Zuko mumbled confusedly. Tears fell from Iroh’s cheeks. The former general had not allowed them to flow freely for days now; Zuko couldn’t afford any weakness from his only protector. Now though, Iroh had to sit and watch a boy come to terms with the fact that his own father had burned his face.

“You’re safe, Zuko,” Iroh chokingly reassured him. His hand ran across the boy’s recently shaved head. Ozai had insisted on one final bit of brutality: shaving most of the hair off the'banished prince.’

“No! Please…” Zuko began to beg. He was nearing consciousness but was not yet aware of his surroundings.

“Shhh. Prince Zuko, you are safe. I promise you are safe,” Iroh repeated.

“Uncle?” a small, broken voice asked. Zuko was conscious. What a peculiar form of ‘good news.’

“Yes. I’m here, Zuko,” Iroh confirmed.

  
“I…we were…what? Where am I? Please, uncle, please…” Zuko rambled in confusion.

“Shhh. I will explain everything to you in a few minutes. Please just breath with me, Zuko. In and out,” Iroh instructed. Zuko’s now opened eye locked onto his face and he began to match his breathing. Tears fell continuously from the child’s cheeks, while his entire body shuddered with distress.

“U…uncle,” Zuko stuttered. He was confused and afraid; Iroh wasn’t sure what to do but knew he had to do something.

“Zuko, just breath. I promise that you are safe with me,” Iroh vowed. Suddenly, Zuko threw his body forward and pressed his uninjured cheek into the older man’s chest. The trembling form curled against the adult and small arms gripped firmly onto their larger counterparts.

“I know. Safe,” Zuko mumbled against Iroh’s shirt. The man began to rub small circles into his nephew’s back. Normally a boy of Zuko’s age would reject such attempts at comfort, but not now. Zuko was too distraught to resist his need for security. Later that night Iroh would have to explain why they were on a boat leaving Fire Nation territory, and why Zuko could not go home. The child would ask about his father’s note. Iroh would tell him that there was no point hoping in such a pointless quest for the nonexistent Avatar. Zuko’s spirit would shatter again and again, but Iroh would be there with him. At last the young prince asked the only question Iroh would never be able to answer: ‘why?’

* * *

They had been at sea for two weeks when Iroh dared to venture up to the main deck for long periods. He was hesitant to leave Zuko alone, but knew he needed a few minutes to express his emotions without worrying about scaring a terrified boy. Out of his pocket Iroh drew Ozai’s letter:

_Prince Zuko,_

_You have dishonored yourself and proven your cowardice. You are hereby banished from the Fire Nation and reduced in the royal line. The return of your honor and lifting of your banishment will only be possibly when you capture the Avatar and return him to us in chains._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

The piece of paper was proof of a father’s heartlessness. Iroh read the words one last time before they were incinerated in his hand.

“No,” the general whispered to the ocean, “I won’t let you destroy him any more.”

Iroh returned to Zuko’s cabin and saw that the boy was asleep once again. His dinner had barely been touched as most of his meals for the past weeks were. Sighing, the man walked to the small table and pulled out writing materials. Iroh was now filled with a protective rage on behalf of his nephew. They would not spend years on a pointless quest to return the boy to his abuser. He would not allow a crass crew of soldiers to be his only companions. Iroh was going to do what he had promised to do: he was going to take Zuko away from danger. With that determined aim Iroh dispatched his letter to his friend at the North Pole.


	2. Iroh: Letters and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2. The response to this has been positive and overwhelming. Thank you so much!

After a week of aimless sailing, a letter arrived by hawk for General Iroh. It was the middle of the afternoon, and he had been enjoying his afternoon tea on deck while Zuko napped. The old man read it rapidly and immediately ran to the ship’s bridge, a cup of ginseng forgotten on the table.

“Lieutenant Jee! Set course for the New Caldera Colony! Full speed,” Iroh ordered quickly. The crew rushed to obey and the ship lurched into a turn northwards.

“Why are we going there, sir?” Jee asked.

“That’s confidential. Keep us moving. I expect updates on our progress every six hours,” the retired general replied. His stern demeanor was less common than it used to be, but still carried the weight of a man that besieged a city for two years.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Jee bowed. Confident that the ship was on the right heading, Iroh left the bridge and headed directly back to Zuko. When he opened the door he saw the boy starting to move his legs over the bed’s edge. Over the past week Zuko had left his room only twice: once to watch the sunrise and once to vomit over the side-railing. The rest of the time he would either fall into a restless sleep or sit, silently staring into space. None of the concerned uncle’s attempts to brighten Zuko’s spirits had found success.

“Prince Zuko?” Iroh prompted as he stepped forwards gently. It had only taken a few panicked reactions for the man to understand how Zuko felt about fast motions in his direction.

“Uncle,” Zuko whispered.

“How are you feeling today?” the man smiled. The boy shrugged instead of saying anything, which was his shorthand for ‘no better, no worse.’ Undaunted, Iroh spoke again: “Can I talk to you for a few minutes?”

Zuko nodded and Iroh took a seat next to him on the bed. There was a bit of space between them but he was still close enough for Zuko’s body to begin unconsciously trembling. Holding back a sob, Iroh confronted the problem by closing the gap and placing his arm around his nephew. This time Zuko simply leaned against the adult’s side, his thin body seeming to shrink into the larger one.

“I just got word from one of my friends that we’d be welcome to stay with him for a while. I know you’re still hoping to find the Avatar, but would you be willing to wait?” Iroh asked. Zuko paused and contemplated his words carefully.

“But…I…we…I must…” Zuko stuttered before trailing off. His eyes were fixated on the floor plates.

“Nephew?” Iroh asked again, trying to draw out the boy’s nervous voice.

“I’m not sure. What do you want us to do?” Zuko replied at last. It wasn’t the response Iroh had hoped for, but it was a predictable one.

“I want you to be safe and happy again,” Iroh smiled. After acknowledging that this would receive no reaction he continued, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” came a quick, soft word from the child’s mouth. This time Iroh was sure he meant it; pulling once more on the old man’s heartstrings.

“I’m glad, Prince Zuko. If it’s okay with you I’m going to take us there. I promise it will be safe for you…for us…there,” Iroh said. Zuko nodded and his eyes slowly lifted. When they made contact, Iroh felt his spirit sigh in relief.

“Do you think I’ll ever be allowed to go home?” he asked, voice trembling but eyes faintly hopeful. Iroh knew what the most likely outcome was, but in that moment he knew that it was his duty to bear that reality on his own.

“I’m sure you will. I promise you everything will turn out alright in the end,” Iroh reassured the child. It broke his heart for the thousandth time to see the trusting eyes looking up at him as though he could see the future.

* * *

The ship sailed across the seas without incident, but Iroh could swear he was more seasick than he’d ever been before in his long life. Of course, the sea had little to do with this sickness but no one else needed to know that. Instead, it was the nightly vigil that he held in Prince Zuko’s chambers that made his stomach churn. Every evening the pair would settle into their sheets, and every evening Iroh would awaken to the sound of a child’s nightmare.

It would be bad enough if Iroh had to simply wake him up to stop the terror. No; this was a new kind of nighttime horror that he had never had to deal with while raising his own son years ago. Back then he could tell Lu Ten that the monsters in his dreams were nothing more than illusions and fantasies. What could he tell Zuko? The monster that haunted this boy wasn’t a sea serpent or a mummy; it was his own father.

Lightning is a powerful force that must be welded responsibly by those with the skill and power to control it, but Iroh believed he was more than entitled to send a bolt through Ozai’s chest if he ever saw him again. Like clockwork, Zuko was crying out in his slumber. The shouting left no doubt about his dream: a terrified child kneeling before a furious parent again and again. Each time had the same ending, and reminded him a physical souvenir that kept the nightmare alive as soon as Zuko awoke.

“Shh…I know, Zuko. I know,” Iroh mumbled as he again faced the endless cycle.

“Why?” came the trembling, wet question that was beginning to haunt Iroh’s own nightmares. Every night Zuko would eventually ask the same question, and each time it would go unanswered and return to its short hibernation.

“I don’t know…” came the perfunctory whisper that Iroh could offer. This night, however, the boy’s imaginings had come up with a new question to haunt an old man’s dreams.

“Uncle…do you think…” Zuko started. Iroh moved fully from his own cot to sit on the edge of the boy’s bed. He pulled the blanket over his young torso and left his hand on Zuko’s forearm.

“Go ahead, Prince Zuko,” Iroh prompted.

“Do you think mom would be mad at me too?” Zuko asked. Now the old man couldn’t hold back the guttural burst of horror.

“No! Of course not! Princess Ursa…your mother…she loved you. She loved you unconditionally,” Iroh replied quickly. Zuko nodded and dropped his head back onto his pillow.

“She loved Azula too. Azula didn’t think so though. Does that mean father loves me? Am I just confused?” Zuko rambled. There was nothing Iroh could say. Naturally there were answers to the questions, but the man doubted he could phrase them gently at that moment. More than anything else he wanted to scream and tell Zuko to forget that man, but this would certainly backfire.

Instead Iroh lifted the boy from his place and repositioned the two of them so that he was seated more fully and Zuko’s head was resting on his lap. His free hand found itself running through the tattered remains of Zuko’s Phoenix Tail. Unbothered by the lack of an answer, Zuko shivered and closed his eyes again. He was gone into another fitful sleep.

* * *

It wasn’t until they docked in New Caldera that Iroh broached the topic of their new destination again with Zuko. He helped the boy pack his bag. It would be more accurate to say he did it on his behalf. After that was done he led his nervous nephew out of the cabin that had housed him for a month. Members of the ship’s crew tried their best to be discrete, but they had not seen the young prince since leaving the Fire Nation. Their curiosity was a natural force. The more eyes upon him, the more unsteady Zuko’s steps became.

Seeing the coming problem, Iroh wrapped his hadn’t around the boy’s upper arm. To an outsider it might appear that a young man was helping his elder. Zuko accepted this public display and managed to keep moving forwards. As they reached the gangplank, Iroh turned back to address Lieutenant Jee for the last time: “Lieutenant, I am commanding you to sail this ship to Yu Dao and await orders.”

The man bowed deeply, “Yes, my princes.”

“Won’t we need them?” Zuko asked hesitantly once their feet made contact with the ground.

“Not for some time,” Iroh responded evenly. Zuko shrugged before falling into place to follow his uncle through the port. The small naval vessel pulled out of the dock minutes later and slowly disappeared into the open seas once again. Iroh led the way to the edge of the lengthy waterfront until they stopped in front of a brown ship. It had an Earth Kingdom design and was even smaller than the ship Ozai had given them, but Iroh smiled to see it.

“Uncle?” Zuko paused as they continued going forwards.

“Yes, Prince Zuko?” Iroh prompted kindly.

“Are we getting on that?” Zuko questioned. At Iroh’s nod, he sighed deeply. As they came into close proximity Zuko could see the crew members clearly. They were a few men, each sporting odd hairstyles and dressed in ill-fitting green outfits.

“My friend sent these fine gentlemen to bring us on the last leg of our journey,” Iroh smiled. The strangers now turned and regarded the pair of firebenders cautiously. After closely scanning their faces the caution seemed to break.

“A lotus can often be carried far in a storm’s wind,” one of the men greeted cryptically.

“Indeed,” Iroh replied, “and the wind peaks in the winter.” Iroh knew that Zuko was confused but decided against any sort of explanation.

“Welcome aboard. Let’s get out of here,” the same crewman grinned. Nodding, Iroh led the way for the two prices to climb up onto the new ship. As soon as they were across the gangplank the ship was pulling away from its moorings and being steered away from the land at a steady pace. By the time the harbor was out of sight, Zuko’s eyes had begun to catch the flashes of blue fabric underneath this new crew’s ordinary Earth Kingdom clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos. They are the fuel that warms my heart.


	3. Zuko: Stranger on a Strange Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is a hard. It's the first chapter written from Zuko's perspective. (The italicized writing are his inner voices: those thoughts that have both substance and force.)

Zuko was frightened. That much was turning out to be the anchoring bit of normality in a sea of uncertainty. He was alone with his uncle on an Earth Kingdom boat; an Earth Kingdom boat whose crew looked suspiciously like Water Tribesmen. It was unnerving to be on a boat manned by his family and nation’s sworn enemies. What would they do to him?

_What more could they do?_

_Your honor is gone._

_You’ve failed your country._

_You failed father._

_You deserve whatever happens next._

The boy was trying with all his strength not to shake so obviously. Between the cold breeze and the precariousness of his situation, he was having no more luck than usual. Zuko was sure that the sailors were sizing him up as an easy mark. Uncle was probably embarrassed to be stuck with only a cowardly exile to face them.

_You’ll fail him too._

_Stop shaking you coward!_

_What next: are you going to beg for mercy again?_

_There is no mercy._

_At least the Water peasants have some dignity._

Looking over the railing, Zuko realized that there was no land in sight. They were headed directly northward: venturing far beyond the range of Fire Navy patrols. In the back of his mind Zuko wanted to ask his uncle where they were going and why their ship wasn’t Fire Nation, but he had learned his lesson. Don’t question your betters. Be silent. Obey uncle. Show respect.

_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher._

_This suffering will be your tutor then._

_You should welcome more pain._

_If you need a remedial session just question uncle: maybe he could give you a matching scar._

_…No…Uncle wouldn’t…Uncle is…safe?…_

Zuko’s mind was spinning under the weight of his thoughts. He hardly realized when the sun had set and uncle had dragged him over to a bedroll. Laying down, Zuko fixed his gaze on the wooden boards that formed the deck.

_Wood is flammable._

_Just like skin._

_Just like failed princes._

_No matter how things seem to change. Never forget who you are._

_Mom’s gone now; maybe I’m not anything._

A voice forced its way through the void: “Prince Zuko, have you eaten anything today?” It was uncle. He was asking a question.

“I’m not sure,” Zuko replied. He flinched; that was a disrespectful answer. The burn would come any moment now.

“Prince Zuko, you must eat. Please lean up; I procured something called ‘seal jerky’ from our hosts,” Iroh said. No burn today it seemed. Without objection he accepted the strange pieces of meat that the older man handed him. Zuko chewed and swallowed like it was a sacred duty. The texture was bizarre and the taste sickening, but Zuko knew to obey.

_At least you do one thing like you’re told._

_Were you respectful enough?_

_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher._

_Father knows what you’re like._

_It won’t take uncle long to see through you._

“Thank you, uncle,” Zuko meekly mumbled while dipping his head into a bow. The man didn’t respond, instead opting to put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

_…Uncle wouldn’t…he would never…_

_Why not?_

_You deserve it._

_How else will you learn?_

_…No…please…Uncle can’t…_

“Oh Zuko,” the retired general sighed. The boy’s trembling had reached tremendous levels and he was too rattled to resist when his older relative pulled him onto his soft lap. Uncle’s arms were gentle and long enough to close around him comfortably.

_…See…Uncle loves me…_

_Loves you?_

_He’s just sick of your weakness._

_He’s exasperated with your pathetic failures._

_…But his hug…it’s real…_

“You’re safe. I promise,” uncle vowed. He had made this promise many times and so far there was no particular reason to question it. This didn’t make much sense though. Why would Zuko be safe?

_Your own father knew better than to keep you._

_How long will uncle tolerate you._

_He has bigger things to do than babysit the least useful prince._

_…Uncle always made time for me at the palace…_

_…Uncle smells like tea and safety…_

“Unc…uncle?” Zuko’s small voice stuttered. He berated himself for displaying such vulnerability. Uncle looked at him as though he was fragile and precious.

“Yes Zuko? Please ask your question,” Iroh replied. Zuko lowered his head.

_You’ve done it now. He gave you an order: face your doom!_

_Maybe he likes begging washouts better than father. Ha!_

_…No…Uncle always let’s you ask questions…_

_The one time you were supposed to shut up an you couldn’t even do that._

_…I thought I could help…that father would be proud…_

“Uncle, where are we…I mean the ship. Where is the ship going?” Zuko stumbled over his words. Several sailors who had been standing nearby threw unnoticed glances of concern towards the child.

“I have friends at the North Pole. I think it’ll be a good place for us to spend some time,” Iroh answered. Zuko was troubled by this: the Northern Water Tribe were their enemy. He remained silent though.

_They’ll finish you off just like you deserve._

_Of course the failure prince would go to the lair of the Fire Nation’s enemies._

_The Fire Nation would never let one of its true sons find himself in such a situation._

_…Just like the Fire Nation never sacrifices its sons needlessly?…_

_Follow your orders or remember what disrespect earns you._

“Yes, uncle,” Zuko bowed his head. Iroh pulled him flush against his chest and rocked back and forth with the swaying of the boat.

“Shhhh…I know today’s been an odd day. Sleep, Prince Zuko. Sleep and we can talk again in the morning,” the older man instructed.

_Be silent._

_Lay there and don’t irritate anyone this time._

_Be respectful and shut up!_

_…I’m safe here with Uncle…I have to be…please…_

_For now._

Zuko closed his eyes and drifted off into a shallow, horror-filled slumber. Before the world dropped out of focus, the last thing he remembered was the feeling of uncle brushing his forehead softly with a loose hand.

* * *

Zuko jerked into consciousness as another memory reenactment faded into the mist his dreamscape. Immediately he felt large hands holding his shoulders. It was uncle again. He had been there all the other times; most of them at least. The boy wasn’t sure when it was going to stop coming as a surprise to fine himself not alone.

_He’ll get tired of this eventually._

_You can’t hide from your lessons forever._

_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher._

_The dreams are your best instructor._

_…No…Uncle protects me from them…_

“I’m sorry uncle,” Zuko gasped with a shattered voice.

“Zuko…there is nothing to be sorry for. Don’t worry, nephew. You’re safe with me. I promise that I will never hurt you,” Iroh assured, seeing through the veiled truth of Zuko’s words.

“Uncle…safe,” Zuko mumbled as he fell back asleep, head leaning on Iroh’s hand.

“Yes. And I promise to keep you that way,” Iroh said with tears in his eyes as he kept vigil over the boy in his arms. The ship sailed smoothly; the waves and the moon created an approximation of calm for their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos below.


	4. Zuko: Northern Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Please enjoy this next chapter.

It was a four day voyage to their destination. At least that is what Zuko was able to glean from conversations between the Water Tribe sailors and his uncle. The men aboard their new ship had dropped all pretense a day after leaving the colony’s port, and now roamed the ship in blue garments. Zuko himself was mostly interested in the familiarity his uncle had been expressing towards the foreigners. It was confusing, but the boy never could bring himself to ask a question.

_Questions are dangerous._

_It’s disrespectful to question him._

_…He’s never stopped me before…_

_He told you to be silent in that meeting and look what happened._

_…Uncle promised he would never hurt me…_

The end of the journey was somehow more jarring than the beginning. Zuko had been expecting some dusty port on a northern island or perhaps a small settlement on the North Pole’s coast. He had not prepared himself for the colossal city of glowing ice.

“Whoa…” the thirteen-year-old gasped as it came into view. A few of the Water Tribe men smiled as they watched the child take in their home.

“This is the Northern Water Tribe, Prince Zuko,” uncle explained. Zuko nodded to assure Iroh that he was listening. The older man continued, “I know it is strange to you, but I have friends here. They are very good people. I think you’ll like it here.” Uncle was smiling down at him so brightly that Zuko could feel a blush on his single, intact cheek.

_…Uncle has friends…that means I’m okay…_

_Why would they want you?_

_If father doesn’t want you who would?_

_Grandfather should have killed you when you were young._

_…Uncle promised…he promised…_

Their ship gracefully came to a stop at the edge of the city and Iroh led his young nephew down onto the ice pier below. Two older Water Tribe people were waiting for them. The first, an old man whose name never registered with Zuko spoke hastily with uncle. The second, a woman with kind eyes knelt down in front of Zuko and stared deeply into his scar. Zuko was paralyzed.

_Of course: now it’s their turn._

_They probably regret not being able to do that themselves._

_You deserved it and you still do._

_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher._

_…Where is uncle?…_

She reached out a hand, glimmering with water, towards the burned side of Zuko’s face before the boy jerked backwards rapidly. In his haste he stumbled and fell onto his back. Uncle and the Water Tribe man looked his way. Zuko sat up quickly to undo his mistakes but it was too late. The two men had stepped towards him; uncle was in the lead and stretched out a hand towards the boy.

“Please forgive me,” Zuko squeaked before thrusting himself forwards into a kowtow at his uncle’s feet.

_Disrespectful again: you never learn._

_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher._

_You’ve learned too slow; it’s time for another lesson._

_…Where is the fire?…father would never take this long…_

_…No…father isn’t here…uncle is…_

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh voiced with a tear, “No. It’s alright. No one is mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong. Come on. Let’s get you back on your feet.” Uncle placed gentle hands on Zuko and lifted him bodily into a standing position. The boy trembled briefly before surging forward and burrowing into Iroh’s body. Instead of the harsh reaction he suddenly anticipated, uncle wrapped an arm tightly around his back to hold him in the warm cocoon.

_…Uncle is here…not father…_

_…It’s okay…uncle is here…_

_No, you were disrespectful._

_…Uncle is here…_

_…You’re safe here…_

If he had been more aware of his surroundings, Zuko would have seen the stricken look on the two tribal elders’ faces. The woman gasped while the man shook his head angrily at whoever could terrify a chid so severely. Indeed, a more aware Zuko would have heard the brief conversation between the three adults where the Northerners swore to keep Iroh’s boy safe. Instead Zuko was tucked neatly into Iroh’s side with his face mostly hidden by cloth and bandages.

_Father gave you a mission but here you are: pathetic._

_…Uncle said the mission was bad…impossible…terrible…_

_He lied!_

_…NO!…Azula always lies…Uncle always helps…_

_…Uncle is warm…_

Without saying another word, Zuko docilely allowed himself to be led to an ice building where several furs and blankets were waiting. Uncle expressed gratitude to the elders. Zuko looked down at his shoes. Once they had gone, uncle pulled Zuko into his chest with both arms.

“Tomorrow you and I are going to go see Healer Yugoda again. I’ll be there with you, I promise. Shhhh…calm nephew…you’re okay,” Iroh assured him.

_…Uncle says I’m okay…_

_…Uncle is going to be with me…_

_He should hate you._

_…Uncle doesn’t hate me…_

_…Uncle is here…_

Before tucking into the furs for the night, Iroh drags his to be next to Zuko. The boy looked over longingly before the adult pulls him into an embrace. Iroh needed no words to express himself. As Zuko’s head began to cool dramatically, uncle leaned over and breathed a warm comforting breath over the skin. Zuko relaxed immediately.

_…Uncle is here…_

_…Uncle is a dragon…_

_…Uncle loves me?…_

_No._

_…Uncle wants me…_

For the first time since leaving the Fire Nation a welcome sense of warmth and belonging takes hold in Zuko’s heart.

_…Uncle is here…_

_…Uncle is a dragon…_

_…Uncle wants me…_

_…Uncle is here…_

_…Uncle is here…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos.


	5. Iroh: Friends and Safe Havens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! In case you haven't read the Avatar comics, Malina is a character that was introduced there. She won't be too focused on but I wanted to add her.

Iroh felt something heavy in his arms when the sun rose that morning. Looking down he was pleased to see Zuko’s head tucked into his shoulder like it had the night before. Then it finally struck him: the boy hadn’t panicked last night. He had slept the entire way to the morning. A single tear threatened to mutinously descend from the old man’s eye.

“Nephew,” he whispered softly as the boy drifted out of sleep. Eyes open, the boy moved quickly but not jerkily out of Iroh’s grasp and looked around their current habitat bashfully. He had been tired the night before and was just realizing that the building they were in was composed entirely of finely bended ice.

“We’re in the North Pole,” Zuko remarked.

“Yes,” Iroh confirmed.

“But…aren’t the Water Tribes our enemy?” Zuko asked. As soon as the question passed his lips he began clinching his hands.

Keeping his voice impossibly gentle Iroh answered: “You have certainly been taught that. I have friends here, and I think you could too. Nothing is so simple as it seems from the palace.”

“Okay,” Zuko nodded quickly. Sighing, Iroh knew that what progress was going to be made that day had already been made.

“Come with me, nephew. It’s time for breakfast. Then I think we should pay a visit to Healer Yugoda,” the adult prompted. Zuko slipped his shoes on and waited for him by the door.

* * *

It was something to behold watching Zuko as they walked around the Northern Water Tribe’s capital. The boy was taking in the city as if it were a fantastical piece of art, which in a way, it was to anyone newly arrived. He still trailed closely behind Iroh and obediently followed his older relative, but this was the first time since leaving the Fire Nation that Zuko had focused on anything pleasant.

“Here we are!” Iroh stated when they arrived at a large ice house. Zuko turned his attention to the single residence and looked up at Iroh silently questioning.

The door opened and the same old Water Tribe man emerged: “Good morning.”

“Yes, it is. You remember my friend Master Pakku from yesterday, yes?” the retired general asked the boy hovering by his side. It was painfully obvious that Zuko had forgotten who this was, but he nodded anyways before bowing far deeper than necessary.

“Greetings, Prince Zuko. We didn’t get the chance to talk then, but I hope you’re liking our little ‘haven in the north.’” Pakku said, adding a small bow of his own despite the lack of such a custom in the North Pole.

“It’s beautiful, Master Pakku,” Zuko responded while blushing.

“Yes it is,” Iroh smiled before the child could second-guess himself.

“Come in. I have some sea prunes and a pot of ginseng tea,” Pakku said while ushering them through his door. The inside of his quarters was rather spartan compared to the sumptuous urban design of the city itself. At the side there was a table with the promised food and drink. They all settled in for the morning meal. Pakku and Iroh sat comfortably, while Zuko folded his legs into a stiff and formal court seiza. As they ate, Pakku watched Zuko with continued interest.

“I haven’t had sea prunes in a long time,” Iroh mused once the meal had concluded. Pakku laughed loudly.

“Yes. It’s always surprised me how willing you Fire Nation types are to eat them. Earth Kingdom tongues seem to hate our cuisine rather passionately,” Pakku replied.

“Yes well the Fire Nation is mostly islands. Our tastes are more accommodating to your foods,” Iroh suggested.

Turning to Zuko, Pakku said: “Healer Yugoda is quite adamant about you coming to see her today.” The boy gulped noticeably and kept glancing towards his uncle instead of speaking.

“Yes. Of course, and we were planning to head there right away,” Iroh said on the boy’s behalf. The two adults stood and stepped in the direction of the door; Zuko was right behind them. As the two Fire Nation royals departed, the boy turned and dropped into another low bow.

“Thank you, Master Pakku,” Zuko rasped. He caught up with his uncle too quickly to see the confused frown that grew on Pakku’s face.

* * *

Yugoda was in her healing space when the Fire Nation duo arrived. The woman quickly stowed away the supply of herbs that she’d been sorting and walked across the room towards them. Zuko’s steps became shallow and hesitant until Iroh decided to stop: no sense in terrifying him too early in the process. Instead of the direct approach, the elderly healer opted to lean down to the child’s eye level.

“Hello, Zuko. I hope Pakku wasn’t too much of an old grouch this morning,” Yugoda smiled.

“He was in an uncharacteristically good mood,” Iroh laughed. The man had answered before his nephew was forced to awkwardly stumble over whatever response he could think of. Zuko was not an unintelligent child, but adults being friendly seemed to flummox him.

“That’s good. I’m sure someone mentioned it to you but I am the foremost healer here in the Northern Water Tribe. If it’s alright, I’d like to take a look at you,” Yugoda said. Zuko stared up at her for a long moment before his chin dropped in a small nod.

“Okay,” the boy confirmed verbally. Iroh led him over to the healing table and stood next to him after he was seated. Zuko looked at his uncle questioningly.

“I’ll stay right here, Prince Zuko,” Iroh promised. The boy’s shoulder released their growing tension at this statement, and the old man felt his heart warm. It was difficult in the beginning, but it was becoming clear that Zuko still trusted his uncle with his safety.

“So first, I’m going to assess the wound. It may tickle but it shouldn’t hurt,” Yugoda explained as she stepped forward with a ring of water on her hand. Zuko flinched slightly as she made contact but did not pull away; Iroh’s hand was rubbing a small circle on his opposite shoulder.

“It may surprise you, but I was also quite alarmed the first time Yugoda tried to heal me,” Iroh said. Seeing Zuko’s peaked interest he continued: “Yes, I had seen waterbenders in combat before and I even watched some of their construction work at a small fishing outpost. Healing was something I had not witnessed before, though. So you can imagine my surprise when, after a particularly intense sparring session with Master Pakku, she came up to me with water in her hand.”

“You were afraid?” Yugoda asked with a snort of laughter.

“Of course! You looked so serious!” Iroh guffawed. Zuko gave a lopsided grin that appeared to be struggling for its place on a usually downcast face.

“Well I’ve finished my evaluation,” Yugoda announced, “The damage is pretty deep and there’s nothing I can do at this point to get rid of the injury. Maybe not even if I’d been there on day one. I can, however, stem the pain and perhaps the full vision in your left eye.”

“Zuko…you never told me you couldn’t see on that side…” Iroh said sadly. Zuko looked down at his shoes, perhaps afraid that he had failed some unspoken test of honesty.

“I’m sorry, uncle,” Zuko apologized.

“No! I’m sorry, Prince Zuko, I was not disappointed in you. I just wish it were not so,” Iroh rapidly informed the boy.

“I…I needed to be taught…” Zuko stuttered weakly before trailing off. The retired general knew the words of Ozai’s that were spinning around in Zuko’s head but the others did not.

“You did not need that. It was cruel and it was wrong. I know it is hard to accept right now, but that is the truth, Prince Zuko,” Iroh firmly stated. The boy listened intently but did not seem to fully accept his uncle’s belief that burning children was an unacceptable punishment for speaking out of turn.

“Let me start on your nerves right now. We can start the rest tomorrow,” Yugoda interjected, pulling attention back to the immediate concern. Zuko turned and nodded to her whereupon she returned her hand to his face.

“Will it hurt this time?” Zuko asked nervously.

“I hope not, but I suspect it may sting,” the woman informed him. As her work began, Iroh could feel tightness returning to Zuko’s shoulders. Eventually a single tear escaped Zuko’s unburned eye. He did not make a sound of objection. To Iroh this spoke either to his nephew’s enormous strength or his rampant fear of being perceived as weak.

“Yugoda?” Iroh queried after the healer removed her hand.

“I think that’s good for the day. Is the pain reduced?” she asked the boy.

“Yes, Healer Yugoda. Thank you,” Zuko answered with an incline of his head.

“It was no trouble,” the old woman reassured with a smile. Zuko’s eyes were soft but he appeared incapable of returning the expression in kind.

“Healer?” a female voice asked from the door.

“Yes? I’m here,” Yugoda responded while going to greet the young woman who had entered. She had short hair and, by Iroh’s reckoning, was about the age Lu Ten should have been in a kinder world. The two were having a brief conversation that Iroh did not follow, but surprisingly, was holding Zuko’s attention fully.

“Oh, who is this?” the younger woman asked as she took notice of the young prince.

“This is Zuko. He and his uncle have come from far away,” Yugoda answered without sharing too many details.

“You seemed to be following our conversation,” the other woman stated. Not noticing Zuko’s flinch at the perceived complaint she continued, “Are you interested in architecture?”

“Um…I…” the boy began to respond before looking up at Iroh. His look was clearly showing his desire to confirm the woman’s suggestion, but his eyes were seeking permission.

“Go talk with her nephew. I know your mother always wanted to hire a tutor for you from the Imperial Academy of Art, but she was…prevented…” Iroh prompted him. The unspoken truth was that Ozai had viciously forbidden the training of his children in any of the arts. That would distract them from their primary purpose in their father’s eyes: fighting and advancing his own agenda.

“Yes, this place is so beautiful,” Zuko answered softly to the woman’s almost forgotten question. She smiled at him.

“My name is Malina. I’m one of the design-benders. Can I point some out some interesting things about the buildings you’ll see here?” Malina asked. Zuko nodded and stepped closer. The pair stood in the doorway, Zuko making it clear he would step no further from Iroh, and she began to point and describe architectural features.

With a broad smile on his own face, Iroh looked at his two old friends and was somewhat surprised to see no trace of a grin on their faces. They’re own expressions were now fixing him with intense curiosity and suppressed distress.

* * *

Zuko was listening to Malina with rapt attention when Yugoda and Pakku pulled Iroh to the side and into a small room. The former general looked at his friends with a questioning expression.

“We heard that the kid got banished for publicly disrespecting his father!” Yugoda hissed without pause.

“Yes… That is certainly the official statement,” Iroh ceded.

“Nonsense. That might be the most respectful child I’ve ever met. If I didn’t know you better I’d think he was afraid you were going to do something to him,” Yugoda objected. Iroh’s face became downcast.

“Unfortunately that may be the case,” Iroh sighed. Pakku’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean?” the old waterbending master asked.

“I hardly need to tell you what my father and brother were like. They have built a court based on cruelty and fear. Zuko was a victim of that for thirteen years. To my everlasting shame I did nothing to save him until I watched that child get destroyed by his own father,” Iroh lamented.

“That boy thought I was going to hurt him!” Yugoda growled.

“Likely so. He’s in a very delicate state right now, and I cannot say that he’s had many safe encounters with powerful benders,” the old general stated.

“I want to sail to the Fire Nation and give that…that…man a piece of my mind,” Yugoda growled. Pakku placed a hand on her arm.

Smiling wryly, Iroh replied: “I thought of doing that myself, but right now Zuko doesn’t need vengeance or even justice. I failed him before, and now I have to step up and do what I should have done in the first place.”

“Good. What can we do to help?” Pakku asked calmly.

“Just help me convince Zuko that he isn’t in constant danger. We also need somewhere to stay for a long while. Hiding on the run like fugitives is hardly going to be healing,” Iroh replied.

“I’m going to talk to Chief Arnook,” Pakku said, “I’ll make sure you can stay here indefinitely.

“Neither of you is leaving until that child learns how to smile again!” Yugoda commanded sternly. Neither man was brave enough to utter a word. They both nodded instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment.


	6. Zuko: The Princess of the North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As many have been eagerly awaiting: enter Yue.

The pair of Fire Nation royals had been living with the Northern Water Tribe for nearly two months. During the first fortnight Zuko had gone to Healer Yugoda every day for a healing session, and now the vision in his left eye was nearly restored. His burn scar was still ugly and red, but itsphysical pain was now greatly reduced. The emotions were another matter. Any time he caught sight of his reflection in an ice wall or a canal the internal argument would be reenacted.

_You deserved it._

_It is the mark of the dishonored prince; the worthless son._

_…No. That’s not what uncle says…_

_He’s coddling you; hiding the truth._

_…It was cruel and it was wrong…cruel and wrong…cruel and wrong…_

After the first round of healing, Zuko only had to go once a week for the slight improvements the waterbending healers could still offer. It wasn’t much and the hearing on Zuko’s left side would always be weak, but it was something. Most of the Northern Water Tribe were now aware of the golden eyed man and boy that now lived in one of the mid-city apartments. Their red clothing betrayed them as Fire Nation, but very few were aware of who they were. It was safer that way.

_Only a weak and pathetic prince would take refuge with the enemy._

_No matter how things seem to change. Never forget who you are._

_…I haven’t forgotten…but who am I?…_

_You’re a disgrace._

_…Maybe but uncle doesn’t seem to mind…_

The boy’s days were filled with a rather peaceful mix of activities. Most mornings he would follow uncle and Master Pakku as they talked about the war and played Pai Sho. Zuko never had a gift for strategy games, but the afternoon he would walk around the city with uncle, read some of the manuscripts Malina lent him, or spend time practicing his sword forms. Master Pakku had an old sword that had apparently been taken along with armor nearly eighty years ago. Swordsmanship was never approved of by Zuko’s father since it was a non-bending fighting skill. When he was younger though, cousin Lu Ten and Master Piandao had been allowed to train Zuko. Those were the only lessons where the young prince had truly flourished independently.

_The inferior prince: master of inferior skills._

_You can’t stop finding new ways to disappoint your father, can you?_

_…Lu Ten told me I was talented…_

_Lu Ten is dead._

_…Uncle says he’s proud of me too…_

This afternoon, however, Zuko was wearing the nicest robes he had with him and waiting with uncle outside a large building at the center of the city. The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe wanted to meet them apparently. Despite his newfound fondness for the icy realm, the prospect of meeting the leader made him fearful. To avoid trembling during the wait, Zuko focused intensely on some of the architectural features in the palace that Malina’s scrolls had mentioned.

_You’ll fail again, just like last time._

_It will only take one look for the Chief to feel your disrespect._

_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher._

_What is an Agni Kai like in the North?_

_…Uncle will be with there…_

Half an hour went by before a man in blue stepped out to gesture the foreign royals into the Chief’s court room. Uncle placed a hand on the small of Zuko’s back and pressed forward on him gently. Zuko complied and the pair entered the chamber, door closing behind them. As soon as a throne came into view with other chairs ringed out from it Zuko dropped. He started on his knees before flattening his entire body, forehead pressed to the floor.

_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher._

_…I’m showing respect…right?…_

_Prepare to face your punishment._

_You’re a disgrace. They’re probably disgusted by the sight of you._

_Be silent or your fate will be sealed!_

“Prince Zuko, rise. I’m not sure what…this…is, but it is not necessary here,” a stern voice instructed. Zuko’s head jerked upwards and he saw that the Chief was looking at him. With a shiver, the boy scrambled to his feet and stood beside his uncle. The older man had not performed a similar prostration; he clearly knew better. Zuko was afraid to know how badly he had messed up, so he kept his eyes on the floor.

_You’ve disrespected them._

_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher._

_Maybe your other cheek will be frozen; at least it would be balanced._

_Take your lesson like a prince this time._

_There is no mercy._

Instead of anger, the Northern Chief moved on from the faux pas and began speaking to uncle: “Greetings General Iroh, Prince Zuko. Master Pakku has informed us of your current situation and advocated on your behalf. Are you still intending to stay with us?”

“If it isn’t too much trouble,” the former general answered.

“No. Master Pakku has explained to us how…valuable…your presence is here General, and I can’t say that young Prince Zuko has done anything to earn our suspicion. You may stay,” the Chief stated. The boy felt relieved until the man continued, “Prince Zuko.”

Uncle elbowed him and he looked up at the Chief with eyes swimming in terror: “Y…yes, Your Majesty?”

_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher._

_Here it comes._

_Here it comes._

_Here it comes._

_Here it comes._

“If you would please step out this side door you may keep Princess Yue company while we speak with your uncle,” the Chief ordered. Zuko saw the door and immediately obeyed. Bowing deeply, he exited the throne room into a bright space with a balcony.

* * *

There was a girl Zuko’s age standing next to the balcony’s edge. Her hair was a stark white color and her clothes were adorned more ornately than Malina or Yugoda’s were: clearly the Northern Princess.

“Hello,” a soft voice greeted.

“Your Highness,” Zuko said, bowing another time. It was always safer that way. Instead of Pakku’s attempts to accommodate the foreign custom or the Chief’s quick dismissal, Princess Yue laughed.

“Your Highness,” Yue giggled while bowing herself.

“The Chief said I could wait here while he talked with my uncle,” Zuko nervously said.

“Yes. I suspected as much. This is like the answer to a dream I had,” Yue responded.

“A dream?” Zuko asked hesitantly.

“Yes. I’m spirit-touched, you see, so sometimes my dreams are very real,” the girl explained.

“A spirit dream?” Zuko voiced in awe. They are a rare gift.

“I suppose that’s one way to refer to them. Do you want to know what it was about?” Yue smiled. Zuko finally felt comfortable enough to go stand by the railing. He kept to the other end from the princess.

“Yes,” Zuko softly answered. She gave him a comforting smile. Something about the girl was comfortable and calming to him, almost enchanting. The young prince couldn’t undrestand it, but it was a welcome change from the constant feeling of terror.

“I dreamed that I was on this balcony and then a voice told me that a prince was approaching from the south. There was a scream and I could hear the waves. I felt a heat before I woke up,” Yue reported.

“What does it mean?” Zuko asked. He had never been good at these sorts of things. Spiritual things were always better left to mother and uncle.

“I felt warm when you walked into the room. You must be the ‘prince from the south.’ Isn’t that wonderful?” Yue mused. This was not the part of the dream Zuko needed help understanding.

“I guess. Why would the spirits tell you about me though?” Zuko queried. She looked at him curiously before answering.

“They must have thought we needed to meet. Maybe they want us to be friends,” Yue grinned.

“Friends? You just met me…” Zuko paused.

“Yes but the spirits know what is meant to be,” Yue countered.

“I don’t know…I mean I’ve never…” Zuko stuttered.

“You’ve never?” Yue prompted.

Sighing, Zuko looked away before admitting: “I’ve never had a friend. My cousin would hang out with me before he died. My sister’s friends were around. I don’t really know how to do it though.”

“There’s nothing to know,” Yue laughed again, “Friends don’t have to be trained for it. We can just decide to be friends.”

“Oh,” Zuko responded.

_She’s wrong. You are friendless for a reason._

_Why would she want to be associated with you?_

_…Having a friend sounds nice…_

_You were lucky to be born._

_…Yue is nice…like uncle…_

“Would you like to be my friend, Prince Zuko?” the girl asked while taking a step in his direction. Zuko did not flinch or step back like he normally would when someone other than uncle came close. Her presence was soothing.

“Yes,” he replied. Yue extended a hand in offering. Zuko took it in his own. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Zuko smiled without hesitation or reservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos. You guys keep me inspired.


	7. Iroh: It's Team Effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter and I am so sorry that it is not Yue-centric. The next will be; I promise.

Iroh was looking at his nephew over breakfast when he was hit by a realization. Unlike so many such realizations about the boy, this one was positive and encouraging: Zuko was smiling. He was smiling without provocation or a concerted effort from someone else. Many members of the Northern Water Tribe had taken an interest in the young prince, and taken it upon themselves to inject some happiness into his life. It was startling for the retired to now have to share his nephew with others. Back in the Fire Nation he had become used to having to cheer the often somber child on his own.

The pair of Fire Nation royals had been living at the North Pole for over half a year, and the younger had managed to accidentally endear himself to the entirety of the tribal leadership. Master Pakku and Healer Yugoda were the earliest ‘adopters,’ as Iroh amusedly referred to the retinue of concerned adults. Malina, the bright young builder and architect, had been the next to take Zuko under her wing. She spent considerable amounts of time explaining the inner workings of her craft to the boy, even allowing him to regularly tag along for entire workdays.

That day at the palace had changed things as well. Princess Yue and Prince Zuko had gotten along marvelously from that first moment. Indeed, during the increasingly frequent instances where Zuko was willing to leave Iroh’s proximity, he was either to be found in the architect’s office or with the princess. Yue’s father, Chief Arnook, was far more discrete with his interest but no less sincere. There were moments when Zuko was having a hard day or after a new piece of the child’s cruel upbringing was revealed that Iroh thought Arnook was going to sail a vengeful fleet to the Fire Nation Capital.

“You seem to be in a good mood, my nephew,” Iroh observed aloud. Perhaps it was tactless to bring such a thing up directly, but Zuko had never been one to do things subtly. Apparently the habit was infectious.

“Malina is helping me present one of my drawings to the builders today!” Zuko said enthusiastically. Iroh could not hold back the grin that showed on his face. Master Piandao had encouraged Zuko to practice drawing under the guise of sword training several years ago after seeing the boy’s skill.

“Is she? That’s very exciting. What did you draw?” the older man asked. The young prince had not yet stopped smiling as the conversation centered on his work with Malina. Iroh wanted to see how long the good mood could be sustained.

“I came up with a new way to do the entablature on the Western side of Chief Arnook’s palace. It’s all because I found this sketch of an old Sun Warrior temple in one of Malina’s scrolls that gave me a new idea for how the cavetto cornices and epistyle could be separated by these friezes…” Zuko began to ramble excitedly. The old man had little knowledge of such things, but the joy it elicited from the boy was enough for him to nod along happily while sipping his tea.

There was only one problem preying on Iroh’s contentment: none of Zuko’s new excitement involved bending. Zuko had not used his firebending beyond basic meditation and cooking since the Agni Kai with his father. Of course there was no question as to why the boy had been avoiding it, but benders had to bend. That was the nature of things; firebenders who tried to contain their inner flame would eventually be consumed by it. Unfortunately the direct approach would drag Zuko back into the mire of his memories. Iroh could not entertain the thought of putting the child back into that headspace again.

* * *

“Iroh, you know that he’s endangering his health,” Yugoda scolded as they and Pakku walked alongside one of the city’s many canals.

“Yes, I know. But it’s a hard conversation to have with him. Especially after…well…how things happened…” Iroh frowned dejectedly. The woman gave him an understanding look even though her eyes showed no sign of letting the subject go.

“You can’t let him hurt himself even it it’s hard,” Pakku interjected, “Benders must bend. There is no way around it.”

“There is no need to tell me what I already know,” Iroh snapped before sighing, “Apologies my friend. This is been a longtime coming. I knew we were going to have problems as soon as Zuko consented to abandon Ozai’s mission.”

“The mission would have slowly destroyed him, not to mention the immorality of it. What kind of father would send his son on a hunt for someone who hasn’t been seen for a hundred years?” Yugoda said firmly.

“You’re right, but it was probably the only drive that he had left for his fire. I’m not sure how to fix this without hurting him,” Iroh lamented. There was a pained twitch in one of his eyes.

“I cannot claim to fully understand how important…drive…is for you firebenders, but Zuko seems to have…passions… Perhaps there is a drive in there for the taking,” Pakku said awkwardly.

“Unfortunately I cannot see how. Princess Yue and he are hardly sparring. Malina’s construction work is a skillful demonstration of bending, but fire is hardly going to raise new ice pillars,” Iroh countered.

“No, but you may be onto something…” Yugoda mused while staring into the waters.

“Yugoda?” Pakku prompted.

“Yes. I think it’s worth a try,” the old woman said to herself.

“May I ask what this plan of yours is?” Iroh queried. She smiled.

“Fire won’t raise new ice pillars. But who says that’s the only way things can be done? Healing isn’t just about putting medicine in. It’s also about removing things that shouldn’t be there,” Yugoda said.

“I see…” Pakku mumbled, clearly not catching her intent.

“Oh. That’s not a bad thought,” Iroh replied. He had followed the line of reasoning.

“What?” Pakku asked.

“She means that Zuko can learn to use his firebending to build and shape via subtraction. The finesse should teach control and the focus will give him a drive,” Iroh optimistically explained.

“But that is hardly a warrior’s craft! You would let Zuko learn his bending in such an…inappropriate…setting? And from a woman?” Pakku objected. Iroh and Yugoda rolled their eyes in unison.  
  
“Honestly Pakku,” Yugoda groaned.

Iroh snorted before dismissing the man’s suggestion: “You teach your waterbenders however you like, but I’ll handle the firebending. We Fire Nation masters aren’t so…inflexible.” Pakku made an offended noise, but did not offer a retort of his own.

* * *

“Malina?” Iroh asked as he stepped into her office. It had been a day since Yugoda solved the riddle of Zuko firebending without having to reopen recently healed wounds, and the boy’s guardian was going to waste no time implementing her solution.

“Oh. Iroh! Sorry, Prince Iroh. General Iroh?” the woman awkwardly greeted him as she looked up from her papers. Her face blushed as she tried to remember how to address the foreign royal that had taken up residence in their city.

“No title is necessary. I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” the man replied gracefully. He had waited till the middle of the afternoon when he knew Zuko was with Yue.

“No, just going over the final plans for the palace rebuild,” Malina smiled.

“I think Zuko mentioned something about that yesterday…” Iroh mused.

Smiling, she said: “I’m sure! He helped me with some of the design changes. Your boy really has a talent for this!”

“He’s always been interested in art. I’m afraid there was little I could do to indulge him before now,” Iroh responded.

“That’s not entirely true. He told me that his drawing lessons were only allowed to continue because you hid them from the Fire Lord,” Malina responded. Her voice dampened a bit at the words ‘Fire Lord’: an understandable predicament. Iroh smiled in acknowledgment of her praise.

“It was a small thing and gave him a bit of solace. I actually wanted to talk to you about that…lessons that is…” the retired general prompted, still pondering how to explain.

“Lessons?” she asked.

“Yes. I am very glad that you’ve agreed to teach Zuko about your work. I can never thank you enough for brightening my nephew’s face. His bending is a part of him, though, and he hasn’t been…attentive recently…” Iroh said.

“You aren’t going to stop him from coming here are you?” Malina asked sadly.

“No! No, of course not! I would never keep him from his true talents,” Iroh answered quickly, “I actually wanted to enlist your help.”

“My help,” she gasped, “I know nothing about firebending. And I’m a woman. And I…”

“I couldn’t care less if you’re a man or a woman. The Fire Nation abolished all such outmoded restrictions a century ago, and your knowledge of fire is of little consequence,” Iroh interrupted.

“What can I do to help then?” Malina asked happily.

“Well, Zuko has taken an interest in designs and the work your team does building new things. I was talking with my friend, Healer Yugoda, and she made the point that there are two ways to go about making something,” Iroh replied before pausing. Malina was now paying attention with interest.

  
“Alright,” she murmured, indicating for the older man to continue.

Iroh spoke again: “Would it be possible for you to help Zuko use his firebending to carve ice? I know it must be an odd request, but my nephew needs to release his inner fire before something bad happens.”

“Huh…I hadn’t thought about…huh,” Malina answered, “That’s an interesting proposal. I’d need your help. I can guide his aesthetic hand, but fire is beyond me.”

“No worries. I’ll take all the responsibility for that, but the…’aesthetic hand’…is beyond me,” Iroh smiled in amusement.

“Well, okay then. Sounds like a plan,” Malina returned the smile.

“Thank you for helping me with this. It means more to me than you can know to see my nephew healing,” the old man thanked her with a bow.

Standing and bowing slightly, Malina replied: “It’s no trouble. That kid has really grown on me. It’ll be fun.” As Iroh was walking back to his and Zuko’s apartment he chuckled to himself. The Northern Water Tribe had successfully stolen a treasure the Fire Nation did not know they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos. 
> 
> Your response to this story has really touched me. Thank you again.


	8. Zuko: Ice and Avatars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy with law school. (Life is insane sometimes.) I'm back into a rhythm now, though, so let's do this.
> 
> There's a heftier time skip this chapter. We're somewhere in Book One now. Have no fear: there will be flashbacks later on to fill in the gaps. This was intentional.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please enjoy.

Recently, Zuko realized that he had accomplished two things he’d never thought possible: he was nearly sixteen years old and he was happy. On the one hand, his father and Azula had threatened to kill him at least once a day. A younger Zuko simply assumed that one of them would follow through eventually. On the other hand, the smaller boy that had sailed north with his uncle did not even know how to smile. Zuko doubted he would ever remember how to do so again. Both beliefs were mistaken.

_…I’ll be sixteen next week…_

_You’ve lived longer than you deserve. You betrayed your family._

_…That’s silly…Uncle has been very happy on both birthdays I’ve had here…_

_He’s an old fool._

_…Don’t be ridiculous…Uncle is the wisest man alive…_

Uncle Iroh had found a brilliant way for him to bend again: using his fire to shape ice. It not only brought his passionate flame back into balance, but gave an opportunity to create beauty with the same power that so recently terrified him. Malina had been enthusiastic about the project. Under her tutelage Prince Zuko, the biological son of the fearsome Fire Lord, had become one of the Northern Water Tribe’s most prolific young artists.

Traditional to a fault, the Northerners initially resisted accepting that a boy could learn his bending from two masters, especially since one of them was a woman. Objections of this kind were frequent at the beginning but Chief Arnook and Healer Yugoda made their approval of this ‘special case’ clear. It also crossed the mind of potential deriders that Master Pakku and Iroh of the Fire Nation were intolerant of any verbal abuse towards the boy.

“Did you really do all of these?” Yue asked as she looked at a series of carvings done in the walls leading to her father’s official audience chamber. They depicted various Water Tribe scenes: warriors in boats, waterbenders sparring, and processions under the moon.

“Well…yeah. I got really bored last month. You were busy with your ‘official duties’ and Uncle went south to get more tea. Malina kept running out of projects for me so she asked the Chief if I could just pick a spot and work on it,” Zuko blushed awkwardly. The girl laughed softly.

“Only you Zuko,” she giggled.

“What?” the boy asked perplexedly.

“Zuko. Most teenage boys don’t volunteer for more work when they have free time,” Yue grinned.

“Oh yeah. That’s only because the other boys around here are too ‘manly’ to do anything but fight each other,” Zuko rolled his eyes. Yue merely nodded lightly in reply. She knew that he was a bit sensitive to the idea of fighting. His uncle had given him a refresher on the basics of combative bending, of course, but Zuko applied none of the passion to it that he did to his other pursuits.

_Too weak to fight? Predictable._

_…Not too weak…Uncle says that I’m wise to reject ‘living a life of violence’…_

_You are a Fire Prince!_

_Father must be disappointed in you. You are a mark of shame on him._

_…Why should I care?…He gave me my mark of shame…It was cruel and it was wrong…_

“Are you still having those dreams?” Zuko asked after a few moments of companionable silence.

“Yes. Every time something becomes just a bit clearer. Last night I saw a boomerang. Three nights ago I could have sworn that there was a child riding a giant fish,” Yue answered.

“Any idea what they’re trying to tell you yet?” Zuko inquired. He had taken an interest in all of the girl’s spirit dreams and intuitions since she admitted to predicting his arrival.

“No. Whatever it is I can’t help but feel like it’s good, but sometimes there’s a dark cloud closing in around me,” the princess revealed.

“That’s…alarming,” Zuko mused.

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s just not clear yet. Time will tell,” Yue shrugged.

“Speaking of time: I’ve got to go!” Zuko yelped as he looked outside and saw the sun declining.

“Are you running late? Again?” Yue teasingly asked.

“Yeah. I told Healer Yugoda that I’d help her tell some of the poetic stories to the kids tonight!” Zuko shouted as he ran towards the palace gates.

“There’s a reason I’m your only friend our age!” Yue shouted down the hall with a smirk.

Zuko laughed: “Some of us don’t have your skills!” The girl shook her head as the firebender ran out into the street.

* * *

Chief Arnook’s council was convened with greater frequency lately. According to all their contacts in the Earth Kingdom the war was heating up faster than anyone expected. It seemed that the Fire Nation was planning to bring the conflict to its conclusion within an even century. Oddly though, the Chief had seen fit to invite Princess Yue and Prince Zuko to this particular meeting. They sat behind and to the right of their father and guardian, respectively.

“Chief Arnook, we have received confirmation from our sources now. Can I confirm publicly what has been entrusted to you in private?” Pakku spoke solemnly.

“Yes. It was only a secret until we could be sure,” Arnook replied.

“Very well. My friends, it is my honor to announce that the Avatar has returned!” Pakku boomed loudly. There was a cacophony of excited noises from the various North Pole leaders that were in attendance. Zuko, on the other hand, felt his lungs intake a sharp gasp of air.

“Nephew, it’s okay. Nothing is changed,” Iroh whispered as he placed his hand on the boy’s hand comfortingly. Yue shot him a supportive look.

_Everything has changed: you have a purpose now._

_…I already had a purpose…Why change?…_

_You carve ice with barbarians! Father told you how to return your honor._

_…Never…I’ll never do it…Look at how much hope the Avatar has brought these people…_

_You’re pathetic._

“If the Avatar is back, then the whole war could be turned around!” one of the councillors proclaimed.

“Yes perhaps, but we should not give jump to any hasty decisions,” another countered.

“Is there any word on where the Avatar is?” Arnook asked.

“Not precisely. He apparently emerged in the South Pole and has been headed north,” Pakku replied. Unseen by any but Zuko, Yue looked pensively into space.

“The South Pole? He’s Water Tribe then?” Iroh asked.

“I would presume. He’s young. I don’t have any contacts that had put their own eyes on the boy, but reports are that he’s been chased by the Fire Navy and his travel direction would suggest that he’s coming here at some point in the next month,” Pakku answered his old friend.

_He’ll be right in your lap unless you’re a coward._

_…It it more honorable to abduct a child?…_

_Azula wouldn’t let it stop her._

_…Azula’s crazy…_

_…I don’t want to hurt anyone…_

“What about our neutrality?” a more timid man asked.

“We have to support the Avatar!” the more aggressive councillor from before exclaimed.

“I see your concerns are both valid. We will wait and see. If the Avatar comes here I think it would be wrong to turn him away, but we won’t seek out conflict,” Arnook moderated calmly.

* * *

“Prince Zuko, how do you feel?” Iroh asked gently. They had returned to their apartment after the council meeting.

“What do you mean, Uncle? I told you before: I don’t care about that stupid mission from father. I never want to go back!” Zuko said aggressively. His voice wavered at the end.

“Zuko…” Iroh gently intoned. He wrapped his arms around the boy just like he had in the early days when they had just arrived. Wrapped in the physical manifestation of his uncle’s love, Zuko began to shake. This uncertainty coupled with reassurance continued uninterrupted for several moments before the boy spoke again.

“My head is a bit…troubled,” Zuko finally admitted softly.

“I’m not surprised. It’s alright. Just remember all that you have learned, my boy. You are not a slave to my brother’s demands,” Iroh firmly reminded him.

“I know,” Zuko whispered.

_Failure._

_Coward._

_…Shut up!…_

_…I don’t need to go back…I’m happy…_

_…Just let me be happy…_

“I love you, Uncle,” Zuko mumbled into the man’s robe. Though the boy believed it to be unheard, the man caught the words. There were two warm hearts in the North Pole that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos!
> 
> Your comments are awesome. I love every one of them dearly.


	9. The Gaang: Surprises in the North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is a pretty quick update since the last chapter was posted yesterday. Don't get used to that. It's just a happy surprise to all of us. I had a creative burst and indulged it.
> 
> Here we are: the Gaang arriving in the North Pole! Enjoy!

It had been an exciting few days for the Avatar and his companions. They escaped Admiral Zhao several times, met the eccentric occupants of the Northern Air Temple, and finally arrived at the Northern Water Tribe.

“I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!” Katara exclaimed as they entered the city.

“We'll find a master to teach us, no problem,” Aang smiled. As they passed the winding canals of the icy metropolis, Sokka caught sight of a boat carrying two young people. The boy had messy black hair and a nasty facial scar. His clothing was a strange mixture of reds and Water Tribe blues, but Sokka’s eyes were locked on the other passenger. She was the most beautiful girl the Southern Water Tribe boy had ever seen. He blushed when she looked in his direction.

“This place is beautiful,” Katara sighed.

“Yeah…she is…” Sokka mumbled. The girl on the boat smiled before turning back to her companion, who was reading something off a scroll. As they turned a bend in the canal Sokka saw her laughing as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Standing before the Northern Chief, Katara and Sokka could not help but see the contrasts with their father’s role in the South Pole. Chief Arnook had the appearance of a king presiding over his court. Chief Hakoda always presented himself as the leader of a team. Of course, Hakoda was hardly the Chief of the entire Southern Water Tribe either. The South Pole was divided into autonomous villages.

“Welcome Avatar, we’ve been expecting you for some time now,” Arnook said.

“You have?” Aang asked. There were several sharp gasps from the gathered dignitaries. The new arrivals realized that he had been directing his words towards Sokka.

“Are you the Avatar?” a councillor asked incredulously. Aang shrugged before nodding.

“We heard that you emerged in the South Pole, but by all appearances you are an airbender. How is this possible?” an older man asked.

“I was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years! But I’m back now,” Aang answered. His face slid quickly from childish enthusiasm to shy guilt.

“Interesting, Avatar…” a larger old man with kind, gold eyes trailed off questioningly.

“Aang! My name is Aang,” the airbender smiled.

“Avatar Aang, we are most glad to see you,” the same gold-eyed man replied.

“We are in need of a waterbending teacher,” Aang stated.

“Of course, Avatar, we will be glad to assist you. First, though, we wish to honor your arrival with a feast,” Arnook replied. As they exited the Northern Chief’s throne room, Katara stopped to admire a series of carvings on the walls of the passageway.

* * *

A feast had been thrown indeed; larger than the three could have imagined. Sokka was absolutely thrilled as he sat at a food-laden table. He was even more thrilled to discover that the beautiful girl from earlier was there too.

“Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe. And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until this year: the Avatar! We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!” Arnook announced to the cheering crowds.

“Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!” Yue—the girl Sokka had been admiring—replied.

“Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!” Arnook stated before the thiner old man from the council took center stage with two younger waterbenders. The performance drew wide applause and admiration, especially from Aang and Katara. Meanwhile, Sokka had his gaze following Princess Yue. She was approaching him!

“Hi there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe,” the boy said nervously.

“Very nice to meet you,” Yue replied with a smile and a relaxed bow.

“So...uhhh...you're a princess, huh?” Sokka stuttered before seeing her nod, “You know, back in my tribe, I'm kind of like a prince, myself.”

“Ha, prince of what?” Katara laughed from his side. She had turned away from the performances to tease her older brother.

“A lot of things! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here,” Sokka growled.

“My apologies, Prince Sokka,” Katara snorted.

“So, it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking...maybe we could...do an activity, together?” Sokka blushed.

“Do an activity?” Yue grinned.

“Wow. And you said my social skills were unrefined,” a sardonic voice rang out. Sokka noticed that the dark-haired boy that had been on Yue’s boat was standing to the right of the Northern princess.

“Unrefined is an understatement,” Yue rolled her eyes fondly.

“Sokka isn’t so smooth himself,” Katara laughed. Sokka was now blushing profusely under all of the scrutiny of his flirtations.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. I thought it was sweet,” Yue grinned at the boy.

“Really?” he gasped.

“Yes. I’d love to ‘do an activity’ some time,” Yue responded to the nearly forgotten question. Sokka was unable to form a sentence. Luckily his sister decided to rescue him at the last minute.

“Sorry; who are you?” Katara asked the unknown boy.

“This is Prince Zuko. He’s as awkward as a baby penguin, but one of the best artists in the North!” Yue said while smirking at her friend.

“Artist?” Katara questioned. Zuko blushed almost as deeply as Sokka.

“Yes. He makes designs and carving out of ice. He’s a decent storyteller too, but good luck getting him to admit it,” Yue laughed.

“Alright. Stop answering for me,” Zuko groaned.

“So you’re a waterbender?” Katara clarified excitedly.

“I am a bender,” Zuko answered, looking away. Katara beamed. Sokka would normally have caught the change of wording, but was too distracted by the fact that the princess had agreed to ‘do an activity’ with him.

“Wait,” Sokka interjected, “If you’re ‘Prince’ Zuko then does that mean you two are…”

Realizing the implication due to his and Yue’s obvious visual differences, Zuko quickly denied the boy’s concern: “No! Absolutely not. No. Gross.”

“Thanks, Zuko,” Yue deadpanned.

“Oh come on. It is gross; you’re the closest thing I have to a sister,” Zuko grinned warmly.

“Zuko, you actually have a sister,” Yue laughed.

“Yeah but she’s insane and evil. So doesn’t count,” Zuko replied.

“What kind of sister do you have?” Sokka suddenly asked. He and Katara were constantly fighting with each other, but they always supported each other when it mattered.

“You have no idea,” they heard Zuko mumbling.

* * *

“I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master!” Katara grinned as she and Aang walked up to the training grounds.

“Good morning, Master Pakku!” Aang greeted the old man who was bending water already.

Pakku was unhappy about their interruption: “No, please, march right in. I'm not concentrating or anything.”

“This is my friend, Katara. The we told you about?” Aang said, trying to cut through the tension.

“I’m sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was the girl. I assumed you were speaking about the young man. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending,” Pakku replied.

“She’s from the South Pole. Surely you can still teach her,” Aang begged.

“No. I will not,” Pakku declared.

Katara raged: “What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!”

“No,” Pakku smirked.

“But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe!”Katara objected.

“Here,” Pakku explained, “the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student, despite your bad attitude.”

“I don't want to heal, I want to fight!” Katara shouted.

“I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules,” Pakku stated firmly.

Katara growled: “Well, your rules stink!”

Aang concurred: “Yeah, they're not fair! If you won't teach Katara, then…”

“Then what?” Pakku asked, unimpressed.

“Then I won’t learn from you!” Aang pouted.

“Well, have fun teaching yourself! I'm sure you'll do a great job,” Pakku sarcastically shrugged.

“Wait! Aang didn't mean that!” Katara dialed back while walking over to Aang, “You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk.” Nodding his reluctant agreement, Aang returned to the old master while Katara left dejectedly.

* * *

Things had gone south quickly. In a figurative rather than literal sense unfortunately. Katara and Aang had tried to defy the North’s injunction against female waterbending and now they stood before Chief Arnook and his council. Aang had to learn waterbending to save the world and his teacher was now refusing. At least things were going well between Sokka and Yue, Katara thought magnanimously.

“What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?” Arnook asked the pair.

“Yes, please!” Katara responded.

“I suspect he might change his mind, if you swallow your pride and apologize to him,” the Chief suggested.

“Fine,” Katara sighed.

“I’m waiting, little girl,” Pakku sneered.

“No…No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!” Katara finally shouted as her waterbending leaped into a destructive rage. Several cracks appeared in the ice around her.

“Katara?” Aang said nervously.

“I’ll be outside if you're man enough to fight me,” Katara snarled. Yue, standing by her father, gasped audibly. Zuko, standing next to the kind-looking man, looked between Katara and the waterbending master with wide eyes. Aang couldn’t help but be concerned by the haunted look on the boy’s face.

“I’m sure she didn't mean that,” Aang hopefully mused.

“Yeah, I think she did,” Sokka grumbled.

“Pakku, you can’t…” the older man near Zuko began.

“Yes. I will. She has laid down a challenge and now she has to live with the consequences,” Pakku interjected. The other man placed a gentle hand on the now shaking shoulder of Prince Zuko.

* * *

“Are you crazy, Katara? You're not going to win this fight!” Sokka yelled at his sister.

“I know! I don't care!” she shrugged.

“You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher,” Aang tried to placate her.

“I’m not doing it for you. Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!” Katara bit back until she caught signs of her opponent, “So you decided to show up? Are you ready to fight?”

“Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong,” Pakku jeered. Seeing that Katara was undeterred, he continued: “Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely! Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!”

The two waterbenders launched into their duel. Pakku was clearly the superiorly trained combatant and was easily deflecting all of Katara’s attacks. After a fearsome battle, the master had the untrained girl trapped in an ice column and had raised several shards of dagger-like ice above her.

“No!” a voice roared from the crowd. Turning their heads, Pakku and Katara saw Zuko running towards them. His eyes were wet and his entire demeanor looked disheveled. An old man and Princess Yue had clearly been trying to hold him back until he broke free.

“Prince Zuko, you do not…” Pakku started before being interrupted by a sight that astonished the three new arrivals. Zuko raised his hands in a spinning flurry before flames lashed out and blasted Master Pakku’s ice daggers out of the sky. He was a firebender.

“You will not hurt her,” Zuko stated confidently, even though his entire body was shaking nervously. To Katara’s surprise, Pakku released her from her entrapment and approached the dark-haired firebender cautiously.

“I’m very sorry, Prince Zuko. I assure you that I wasn’t going to actually hurt her,” Pakku placated.

“You…you weren’t?” he questioned. Katara was perplexed. She was suspicious of firebenders generally, but this one appeared unduly concerned with her well-being. Of course, his concern wasn’t entirely welcome on principle.

“Prince Zuko,” the old man with gold eyes, obviously another firebender, said as he approached. Zuko dropped his bending stance and stumbled away until he was hugging him.

“I’m sorry,” the boy whispered.

“It’s okay, my boy. Let’s just get out of here for a while,” Iroh replied as he led Zuko away from the scene.

“Are you okay, Katara?” Sokka asked with concern. He and Aang had run straight to Katara’s side.

“Yeah…I’m fine…just confused…” she answered honestly.

“Prince Zuko is a firebender,” Sokka noted.

“Yes, he is. And I owe him an apology,” Master Pakku frowned from behind them. The surly man walked away.

“This place is crazy…” Sokka shook his head. Yue seemed like the only sane, normal person within the entire North Pole.

“Yeah…” Aang mumbled thoughtlessly. His eyes were following Zuko and the other firebender. For some reason the young Avatar could not explain, the pair reminded him of Roku and his protective dragon companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your comments are absolutely the best.
> 
> Please leave more comments and/or kudos below. I've said it before but they really do make my day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos. (I love your comments no matter what.)


End file.
